The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No: 2011-104427, filed May 9, 2011, is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming device and a method of image forming.
2. Related Art
Among printers as image forming devices, there is a printer in which ink (UV ink) cured when irradiated with UV light is used. Among printers which eject the UV ink while the heads are moving, there is a printer provided with a UV irradiation light source at both end portions in the movement direction of the head (for example, refer to JP-A-2005-254560). Such a printer is able to immediately cure the UV ink which is landed on a medium.
However, there is a concern that the irradiation amount of the UV light which can be radiated to the UV ink on the medium in one movement operation (pass) of the head may be small, and the UV ink on the medium is not sufficiently cured in one pass. For this reason, when the upper image is overlappingly printed on an underlying image in a pass immediately after a pass printing the underlying image in a case where the main image and the background image are overlappingly printed with each other, the upper image is overlapped with the underlying image in a state of not being sufficiently cured.